


Scorpio soporis

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [22]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Carpe Diem and so on, F/F, Kate has always been rather creative, Kinky prompt: sleepy/unconscious, non-negotiated "dark" (not really - just sleepy) fantasy sharing for like three seconds or so, this is no exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: There's a little abnormal on the loose in Helen's office and Kate gets there just a little too late. All will be well, though. Soon.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander
Series: Hugs in Cups [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/77221
Kudos: 5





	Scorpio soporis

**Author's Note:**

> So, ahem. A little while ago when I was really tired that somehow that made me remember that I never really got along with the sleepy/unconscious prompt on my kink bingo cards waaaay back when *wistful sigh. Anyway, it made me think: In which way could I possibly see Helen and/or Kate find interest in that kind of kink? That’s how this little snippet was born. Hope you enjoy :)

~~~

"Ach, bloody hell, you cheeky-" 

There is a bang of something hitting the floor just as Kate rounds the corner, having sprinted half across the Sanctuary after Helen's call. She skits to a halt to find Helen crouched next to her desk, breathing hard, pressing down on an upturned urn on the floor.

"Is that...?" Kate asks, quickly checking Helen for any visible signs of injury. She is kinda slouching in a way Kate doesn't like, and is now kneeling, still breathing hard, and pausing that long just doesn't fit her usual energy... But, apart from that, there isn't anything obvious to see.

"Scorpio soporis. A recent... a recent shipment... stow away. Most likely," Helen says, _still_ breathing hard. No, something definitely isn't right! Crouching down next to her, Kate reaches for her chin, turning her head to face her. Helen smiles in what is probably supposed to be a reassuring way but looks like she is about to pass out.

"It was hiding under, under the desk. Found it when it stung me."

"Stung you?!" Kate asks, alarmed.

"Don't worry. Only makes you... makes you fall asleep," Helen tries to calm her, trying to stand but wobbling precariously until Kate catches her with an arm around her waist. "A day or two. Twelve hours for me, I'd wager. Maybe... fourteen. No...” She yawns. “No harm done."

"At least not in a safe environment," Kate grouses. "Let's get you to the couch, I doubt you'd make it out of the room. If we were on a mission..."

"It's not aggressive. Probably..." Helen yawns again, a long, long yawn, but continues trying to defend the damn thing. "It probably felt threatened." She barely manages to finish her sentence before another yawn takes over, and her weight grows against Kate as she slumps a bit further into her. 

"Well, it got lucky. I'd probably have crushed it on instinct alone. Now, sit down." 

She helps Helen sink down on the couch, then kneels down to take off her high heels. Helen watches her, visibly fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Tell Will, tell him, my schedule-"

"Don't worry," Kate gruffly interrupts her unfocused mumbling. "We'll take care of everything, including our stingy little guest over there."

Helen smiles, lying down, finally heel free. 

"I know."

Kate plucks the throw from the other couch and spreads it over her, then sits on the corner of the low table near Helen's head, watching her fight the overwhelming urge to sleep. It is obviously a lost battle, and it is strangely alluring to watch. Kate smirks, an idea popping into her head.

"How about I give your mind something to think about while you sleep?" she says, allowing a dark edge into her voice that has Helen actually try and lift her head, even though her eyes are already fluttering shut and her head sinks back down before it has really left the crook of her arm. "Imagine, for example, that it might have been me who placed the scorpion there."

"Kate..." The word comes out slurred, and Helen's eyes are firmly closed.

"And you realize it as you see me sitting here, waiting for you to fall asleep to have my sweet, sweet way with your beautiful body. You'd try to fight it, try to stay awake..."

Helen twitches, a soft moan escaping her lips, but her breathing's already evening out.

"But you can't, can you?" Kate observes, smiling. "Sweet dreams, Helen."

~~~ 


End file.
